A Summer To Remember
by Glassh0use 0phelia
Summary: Saix becomes a girl, may feature mild language and a lemon.
1. Discovery

**Kingdom Hearts and/ or Final Fantasy and all places, things or people from it belong to Square Enix. I only wish I owned them... Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Summer, it was hot and humid and the Organization was trying to stay cold. Most of them questioned how it was hot without a sun, but no one really cared. Every year at this time Saix shut himself up into his room, threatening to kill anyone who tried to enter his room. Being second in command, Saix had a whole small apartment. It was complete with bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and a small sitting area. Xemnas himself didn't even know why Saix locked himself up.

After a few years, Xemnas became suspicious and he started to plan to go into Saix's room during this time. At night when all was dark, Xemnas took the long walk to Saix's room and used a skeleton key to open the door. After opening the door Xemnas walked through the room looking for Saix, he looked to the bed and noticed a large lump under the covers. Long blue hair could be seen from under the covers, and the lump seemed to be shivering, as if cold.

Being cold was impossible in the hot, humid climate of this time of year. Through the large window that was immediately next to the bed, the familiar heart-shaped moon gleamed and shown on the radiant blue hair. During the summer the moon was closer to them than at any other time. Xemnas watched at the form changed its position, it was now facing him.

Xemnas reached for the covers and pulled them back slightly to see Saix's face, framed with long, messy, blue hair, complete with the X-shaped scar. Saix's face looked gentler than when Xemnas saw Saix sleeping before, Xemnas thought of that as strange. After a while of Xemnas staring at Saix, Saix started to open his eyes and speak, "S-Superior! What are you doing here?!" Saix had a tone of weakness in his voice, but Xemnas picked up a part of feminine voice when Saix talked.

"I've come to see you, I've noticed than every year you lock yourself up in this room. Why exactly is that, Saix?" Xemnas responded. Saix sat up slightly, "Xemnas, I kind-of get changed into something I'm not normally because of how close the moon is." Xemnas seemed to accept that as an answer, Saix then sat up fully. Saix wore his Organization cloak even to bed for some reason, Xemnas noticed it looked baggy and loose on Saix at the moment.

Saix got up out of his bed and looked out of the window; Xemnas noticed blood where Saix was just sitting, "Saix, Are you bleeding?" Xemnas questioned. "Y-Yes…" Saix answered. Xemnas suspicions were answered by that, he walked over to Saix and put his hands on Saix's shoulders and pulled the loose cloak off. Saix didn't care as Xemnas slid the cloak down, revealing a feminine body. It was gorgeous, naked breasts obviously bigger than Larxene's, a beautiful curvy waist, and a not-too big/not too small butt.

"Saix…" Xemnas thought the female body was fascinating. "Xemnas! Please stop staring at me!" Saix covered the spot between her **(Yes, Saix will now be referred to as her and she and words like those) **legs. Saix then walked to her bed and sat on the edge, sitting in a way that wouldn't show the area located between her long, voluptuous legs. Xemnas took a deep breath, "Saix, please explain to me how you became a female". Saix took a deep sigh before deciding to answer Xemnas, " Every summer I go through a mating season, where in that time period I become a female, as if to attract men with a pheromone that comes from my…".

"I understand! There is no need to continue into that discussion!" Xemnas quickly responded, "Get into your bed and lay down. Rest and Relax, your current condition doesn't need to be known by any other members of the Organization." Saix's eyes widened, "S-Superior! You would really keep that secret for me?". "Yes, I will. You stay in your room, I'll come back every day to visit you and I'll bring anything you need" Xemnas stated. Saix smiled, "Xemnas, can you bring me some panties and tampons or pads or any feminine products like those to absorb my menstrual blood?" Xemnas nodded with a smile as he walked to the door and opened it to leave, "Lock the door after I leave, don't let anyone except me in". "Yes, Xemnas" Saix responded with a cheery tone of voice as Xemnas shut the door and Saix locked it right after Xemnas left.


	2. Romancing

**Read first chapter for the fancy legal information. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MY FIRST LEMON( Most likely crappy...) VIEWER DISCRESSION IS ADVISED.**

Xemnas returned to Saix's bedroom after a few minutes. In his hands he had a bag, in that bag there was a box of tampons, a bra Xemnas hoped would fit, a pack of panties, and some black material. Xemnas handed the tampons and undergarments to Saix, after that Saix walked to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom, Saix inserted a tampon into herself and pulled one of the pairs of panties and started to put on her bra. She stopped and noticed the pattern on the bra. It was a pale shade of blue with white crescent moon shapes on it, it was one that shut in the front and the clip was a gold crescent moon. Saix admired it as she put it on and clipped it shut, it fit perfectly. She was an overall picture of a beautiful virginal woman, which she was. Saix stepped out of the bathroom and Xemnas turned to see her. Xemnas was washing the blood off of Saix's slightly stained Black Organization coat and it had to be dried.

While her coat dried, Saix sat next to Xemnas on the gray loveseat that was in her small living room. "Xemnas, I would like to thank you with all my heart, but seeing as we have no hearts I have to give you this…" Saix's breathing was heavy as she unlatched her bra and let it drop to the ground. Xemnas eyes widened as Saix continued undressing. Saix blushed as she slipped her panties off her hips and pulled them down her long legs and stepped out of them. Saix sat down and opened her legs, giving Xemnas a view of her naked, spread open area between her legs. Xemnas stood up and unzipped his black coat to reveal a hot, tan chest. He then dropped to his knees in front of Saix's tampon-plugged vaginal opening and used the tampon pull string to slide it out.

Xemnas dropped it in a nearby trashcan and inserted a finger into Saix's sopping wet opening. "X-Xemnas!" She moaned. Xemnas pulled his finger out of Saix and licked it; it tasted of blood and arousal juices. Xemnas pulled off his gloves and spread Saix's legs more before licking along her opening. Saix cried out as Xemnas inserted his tongue deep inside of her then pulled it out. Xemnas slipped off his boots, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off, and tore off his underwear. Saix's eyes widened, she was an innocent virgin and she was sure Xemnas's tanned cock would tear her apart,"Xemnas, I'm a virgin…"

Xemnas kissed her lips, "I'll go easy on you" Saix nodded and returned the kiss. Xemnas positioned himself before pushing in slightly more than three inches before feeling the thin barrier that was her hymen, "Saix, Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Saix didn't say anything but answered by ramming herself back onto the full girth of his massive penis, breaking through her virginity "I want it rough…" Xemnas laid her on the floor and pistoned into her sopping wet pussy. Saix was crying, but she wanted her first time rough, so she would take it all. He kept ramming her sweet spot harder and on target every time.

Saix and Xemnas simultaneously screamed as they came. Saix's juices soaked Xemnas's member as Xemnas's cock shot powerful bursts of cum deep into her womb. Xemnas felt as if Saix was milking him dry. When they recovered from climax, Xemnas redressed himself and dressed Saix in her now-dry Black-coat with a new pair of panties covering her cavern. Xemnas carried Saix to the bed and laid her on it. As Saix drifted off to sleep, Xemnas laid next to her and they both fell asleep.


End file.
